


the epilogue.

by mrs_theirin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Letters, Varric's POV, basically he just leaves a little note at the end of that version, kinda???, the unedited tale of the champion, what do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_theirin/pseuds/mrs_theirin
Summary: A note from Varric to his readers, left at the end of the unedited version of The Tale of the Champion.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	the epilogue.

**Author's Note:**

> so me and @Imaginary_Bomb were talking about the "unedited version" of the Tale of the Champion, where Varric is more open about his relationship with Eden (this version was released everywhere BUT Ferelden and the Free Marches) and then this sprung from that. enjoy <3

Dear reader, if you’ve made it this far, congratulations. You get to hear me talk about myself. It’s not something I care to do. 

The Hawke you know pales in comparison to the Hawke I know. If you think you can understand Hawke through the pages I’ve written, don’t. You can’t. She is so much more than my shitty stories and exaggerations. 

I’m sure you’ve noticed that Hawke has no sweeping romance in this book. That would be because her sweeping romance was with me, and as I’ve stated before, I don’t care for talking about myself. It’s vulnerable. If I’m being completely honest, it’s taken me four days to write this much. You’ll notice, I don’t like being honest. 

Hawke is my motivation. My muse, if you want to get sappy about it. She pushes me to do my best. And yet, I sit here, unaware of her whereabouts, because as this world would call her a hero, they would also drag her into the depths of the Fade itself to punish her. 

To the citizens of Kirkwall who will never read this version, you know Hawke. You know she’d risk her neck again and again for you. She has risked her neck for you, countless times, just so you could have a glimpse of a normal life past all your mages vs. templars bullshit. To those of you who thank her, here’s a pat on the back from me. To those of you who turn your noses at her...well, I have plenty of words for you, and none of them can be published the way I want them to be. 

To tell you who Eden Hawke really is...that’s not up to me. She has to make that decision, on her own time. For now, I’ll tell you who she is to me. The honest truth. Believe that or don’t. I’m just trying to broaden my book sales. 

Hawke is kind. Hawke is beautiful. Hawke is strong. Hawke is everything I’ve ever wanted and more. Hawke is patient and loving, witty and charming, stunning and breathtaking. 

Shit, I’m bad at words. 

Hawke can crush you in a single fist, but she can also completely undo you with a single kiss. Hawke can give you a run for your money in Wicked Grace, but she can also trap any and all words in your throat during sex. Yeah, you heard that right. I had sex with the Champion of Kirkwall. Beat that. 

(To my easily enraged readers who will inevitably come for me with pitchforks, Hawke is not a prize to be won or had. She would read the line above and laugh. Everything I do is to make her comfortable and happy.)

That’s the reason why you never read about Hawke and Blondie kissing, or Broody avoiding a relationship, or Rivaini diving into her arms for an evening of passionate sex. That’s why her flirtations with Choir Boy never really felt right. It’s because they weren’t right. Hawke was with me. We kissed, we avoided a relationship, we had passionate sex (although if you’d like to know who dove into whose arms, you can go ask Hawke if you happen to run into her again). 

I’m getting to the end of this memo. It’s the most personal thing I’ve ever published, and the reason I’m publishing it is because I need everyone to know that I love Eden Hawke. And I won’t apologize for it. She’s the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me. 

It was there all along, if you were really looking for it. Go back. Reread. You’ll see it this time. 

(Eden, if you’re reading this, I’m sorry I told a bunch of strangers we had sex. Also, I love you. Stay safe, Quill.) 


End file.
